Dark vs Light
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: Black Rose first came to earth from the demon world with her twin brother Hiei and his friend Kurama, but as soon as they came to earth they left Black Rose to fend for herself. So now Back Rose has joined up with the dark side and all she can think about


AN: Here's an odd mixture of a cartoon and anime. But it's good. Here's Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or pokemon.

Chapter 1

Black Rose galloped up a hill on her beautiful Rapidash, speed the only black Rapidash now to man, and her faithfull companion Niney the only black Ninetails with tails that look like flames when they move.

"What a day this is , another sussessful bank robbery." Black Rose said laughing.

"Nine!" Niney barked.

"Don't you think so Speed?" Black Rose asked.

Speed neighed and nodded his head.

"Stop right there!" Kurama yelled.

"Niney show him who's in charge! Flame Thrower!" Black Rose yelled.

Niney growled and let out flames. Niney then charged towards Kurama.

"Tackle!" Blakc Rose yelled.

Niney leaped into the air and tackled Kurama. Kurama fell and Niney let out a sharp bark before returning to Black Rose side.

"Good boy." Black Rose said tossing Niney a dog treat.

Speed turned his head and showed his teeth.

"Yes I know." Black Rose said giveing speed a sugar cube.

"There you are!" Sniper said as he pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Miss me?" Black Rose asked.

"Hurry up, we gotta get out of here." Sniper said.

"You go, I'm up for a little challenge." Black Rose said.

"When your caught and go to jail, don't call me." Snioer said.

"I won't belive me." Black Rose said.

Sniper rode of on his motorcycle just as Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara showed up. Yuske kneeled down next to Kurama to make sure he was alright, Hiei on the other hand unsheathed his sword ready to fight, and Kuwabara's mouth droped to the floor.

"Who's the Hot Babe?" Kuwabara asked.

Black Rose blushed but didn't lose consintration.

"Black Rose is the name." Black Rose said.

"I don't care who you are as long as you go out with me." Kuwabara said.

"Sorry I don't date ugly men, besides I'm married." Black Rose said.

"Oh shut up and fight!" Hiei yelled.

"Don't mind if I do." Black Rose said pulling a bladed staff from behind her back.

"Why don't you just come peacfully? I don't really like to hurt women." Yuske said.

"Hiei hasn't told you yet? I'm no normal woman, I can do many things for example, I can charm any one and turn them against you." Black Rose said.

"Try it on me!" Kuwabra said.

"No. I can only do it when there's a full moon." Black Rose said.

"Spirtit Gun!" Yuske yelled pointing his finger at Black Rose.

"Move!" Sniper yelled pushing Black Rose out of the way.

"So... you did have bacl up." Yuske said.

"Ha! I wasn't the back up." Sniper said.

"We were." Mr. Senswee said.

"Shit!" Kuwabara said.

"Retreat for now." Yuske said as he picked up Kurama.

Hiei looked over at Black Rose before leaving. Kuwabara ran as fast as he could away from them.

"I could of taken them on myself!" Balck Rose yelled.

"Can't be to carefull." Seaman said.

"Sniper! We can't let them go!" Black Rose yelled.

"Yes we can, and we will." Mr. Senswee said

"Grrr... I want to kill him! Let me kil him!" Black Rose cryed.

"Next time." Mr. Senswee said

"I'm heading home!" Black Rose yelles as she mounted Speed.

"Sniper if yo can't keep your wife undercontrol shes gone." Mr. Senswee said.

"I'll try." Sniper said.

"Shut up!" Black Rose yelled.

"Honey calm down." Sniper said as he got on his motorcycle.

"Let's go home." Black Rose said as she moved Speed to a gallop.

6 miles away at their house

Black Rose and Sniper owned a farm so they'd have room for all their animals. The farm had a foresst behinde it, a large pasture, and the front yard was filled with flowers. The fouse was white with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and everyother room a house had. The house had two levels, not counting the atic and the basement.

"I'll go make supper." Sniper said.

"I'll be in to help you in a secound. Feed Niney too." Black Rose said as she took off Speed's saddle.

Speed looked up and his ears went back.

"What's wrong boy?" Black Rose asked as she put his halter on.

Speed nickered and pawed the ground. In the house Niney growled and barked. Black Rose looked around and saw nothing. She then put Speed in the pasture and watched him and Solar Beam run around for a little while before heading towards the house. When she opened the door Niney bolted out and ran to the end of the drive way.


End file.
